


Hey you, ramdam mo ba ang puso ko?

by jangseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 97line, F/F, Leader line
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangseul/pseuds/jangseul
Summary: Ewan ko ren, basta tagalog lipseul fic 'to. Basahin niyo nalang. char.Matagal nang may gusto si Jungeun kay Haseul. Unang araw palang, minahal na niya si Haseul, ngunit napakatorpe ni gaga. Salamat nalang at nakilala niya ang demonyong kapatid ni Haseul na si Yeojin na tutulong sa kanya para makuha ang loob in Haseul. Magtagumpay kaya siya? Hindi ko rin alam.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Haseul Jane Elago  
-4th Year Law Student  
-Student Councilor  
-Mayaman, mabait, maganda, englisher, ipaglalaban ka, crush niya si J

Jungeun Theodora Salazar  
-3rd Year Law Student  
-Probinsyana ng taon  
-Transferee cliche lol  
-In love kay Haseul, ipaglalaban ka (2) kaso di sure

Sooyoung Apple Villanueva  
-4th Year Filmmaking Student  
-Student Councilor  
-May lihim na pagtingin kay Haseul, galit na galit kay Jungeun

Jinsol Salvador  
-4th Year Marine Engineering Student  
-Student Councilor  
-Relatable af, mukhang tanga pero matalino talaga

Jiwoo Kim Chiu  
-3rd Year Law Student  
-Seryoso ba to?  
-Bestfriend ni Jungeun, relatable af (2)

Yeojin Elago  
-Senior High  
-Di naman to dito nag-aaral bat nandito yan  
-Demonyong kapatid ni Haseul, parang tangek pero she's actually making sense, bet si Jungeun para kay Haseul

Vivi Gandanghari Gosiengfiao  
-4th Year Business Student  
-Rarely mentioned pero grabe ang scenes  
-Manliligaw ni Ate mo Haseul, rich kid

Heejin Maxene Magalo(o)na  
-3rd Year Fine Arts Student  
-Jowa ni Hyunjin  
-Kaya raw Fine Arts kinuha niya kasi she's fine af 

Hyunjin Donnalyn Bartolome  
-3rd Year Culinary Student  
-Jowa ni Heejin  
-Culinary student pero di nilalagyan ng seasoning yung steak, dahilan kung bakit demonyo si Yeojin

Chaewon Dela Cuesta  
-3rd Year Culinary Student  
-Third wheel ng taon  
-Culinary student pero sinunog ang nuggets

Choerry Pie Pikachu (Picache talaga)  
-1st Year Nursing Student  
-Bestfriend ni Hyejoo  
-Close friend ng Elago sisters

Hyejoo Villanueva  
-1st Year Nursing Student  
-Pinsan ni Sooyoung  
-Wala talagang balak mag-nursing gaya-gaya lang kay Choerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know how college works, pero bahala na, basta nasa college sila hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Unang araw ngayon ni Jungeun sa BBC University, lumipat kasi siya mula sa dati niyang school sa probinsya, naniniwala kasi siya na mas maraming opportunidad dito sa Maynila, handa siyang langhapin lahat ng usok basta't makapag-aral lang dito. Sa kasalukuyan ay nasa 3rd year na siya, isa siyang law student. Kaya niya gustong maglawyer ay para maipaglaban niya lahat ng mga inaapi, at gusto rin niyang sundin ang yapak ng kaniyang ina na isa ring lawyer. 

Nagulat si Jungeun nang may kumalabit sa kaniya, isang short haired chinita girl. _Putangina, ang ganda._ Tila ba'y napatigil ang mundo ni Jungeun na para siyang nasa isang telenobela habang may bg music na _[Ulap by Rob Deniel](https://youtu.be/nXOe-p94AQI) . _

"Hi miss! Bago ka ba rito?" Tanong ng babae.

"Ah o-opo." Napatungo naman bigla ang gaga.

"First year?"

"Third po."

"I see...By the way, drop the po. Nice meeting you, I'm a fourth year law student dito sa BBC and a student councilor at the same time kaya sana hindi ka na weirduhan sa'kin. Goodluck on your first day here!" Binigyan naman siya ng matamis na ngiti ng babae. Bago pa maipakilala ni Jungeun ang kaniyang sarili tinapik siya sa balikat ng babae at sinabing, "I should go...marami pa akong students na kailangan i-welcome." 

_Pwede bang i-welcome mo na rin ako sa buhay mo katulad ng pagwelcome mo sa'kin sa paaralang ito...Fuck. Jungeun wala kang lalandiin ngayong school year! Focus kang hayop ka!_ sabi niya sa kaniyang sarili. 

Pagpasok niya sa kaniyang room ay pumunta agad siya sa bakanteng upuan katabi ng bintana sa likod. ~~_Every ma_ _in character_ _ever._~~

"Hello!" Sigaw ng katabi niya. "Hi?"

"Ako si Jiwoo Kim Chiu!" 

"Jungeun Salazar. Teka- Kim Chiu? Ikaw ba yung nasa Pinoy Big Brother?"

Tumawa naman ng malakas dito si Jiwoo. _Luh, Parang tanga._

"Hindi noh! Mas magaling ako bumirit dun. Eto sampol...AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Binigyan nalang siya ng pilit na ngiti ni Jungeun, hindi niya alam kung birit ba yun o tili. 

"So...Bago kang student?" 

"Oo" 

"Bakit ka lumipat?" _Daming tanong, ano toh, tonight with Jiwoo Chiu._

"Uhh...Sa probinsya kasi ako dati nag-aaral, lumipat ako kasi mas marami raw opportunities dito."

"So bakit law kinuha mo-" Naputol ang sinasabi ni Jiwoo dahil biglang dumating ang Prof nila.

"Later nalang hihi" Bulong ni Jiwoo na parang hindi naman bulong.

Pagkatapos ng sandamak-mak na salita ng kanilang Prof, at introduce yourself nila, binigyan muna sila ng recess dahil first day palang naman. Agad siyang hinila ni Jiwoo papunta sa canteen ng BBC. 

"Balita ko, pangit daw lasa ng pagkain dito." Reklamo ni Jungeun.

"Wag kang makinig sa tsismis, sarap kaya ng foods dito, mahal nga lang."

Nang makahanp na sila ng table ay umupo si Jiwoo sa harap niya, pagupo ni Jungeun ay nakita niya ulit yung short haired chinita girl na binabati ulit ang mga estudyante sa canteen, muntik nang mahulog si Jungeun dahil para siyang tangang nakatingin sa dalaga. "Ayan, di kasi nagdadahan-dahan, ano ba yung tinitingnan mo?" Hindi narinig ni Jungeun ang tanong ni Jiwoo kaya't sinundan nalang niya ang tingin ni Jungeun. Napangisi naman dito si Jiwoo.

"Haseul pala ha."

"Ha- ano?" Finally, nakuha na rin ni Jiwoo ang atensyon ni Jungeun.

"Hakdog"

"Ano ngaaaa" Hindi kapanipaniwala na ngayon lang nagkakilala ang dalawang ito.

"Sabi ko, Haseul pala type mo ha yiee" Napakunot noo naman dito si Jungeun.

"Anong Haseul?"

"Ayun oh" Sabi ni Jiwoo na may kasamang pagturo. Namula naman dito si Jungeun.

"Wag ka mag-alala, dati crush ko rin si Haseul, ang welcoming niya kasi, kahit nung first year palang ako rito. Halos lahat siguro ng estudyante rito ay may 'Haseul phase'."

Napatingin ulit si Jungeun kay Haseul habang nagsasalita si Jiwoo. May kasama siyang dalawang matangkad na babae, isang mukhang demonyo at isang mukhang anghel, habang si Haseul naman ay mukhang dyosa. 

"Whipped" Bulong ni Jiwoo.

Nang magkatinginan ang dalawa ay agad umiwas ng tingin si Jungeun at nagtaka naman si Haseul dito. 

"Haseul?" Napalingon si Haseul kay Sooyoung

"Yes?"

"Let's go, gutom na ako." Sabi naman ni Jinsol na may kasamang pag-nguso. Napangiti naman si Haseul dito.

"By the way, Sooyoung, yung cousin mo? First day niya ngayon diba? I haven't seen her."

"On the way na raw, late kasi silang pinag-recess ng Prof nila. Kasama niya raw bestfriend niya." 

"I can't wait to meet her." 

"Ewan ko nalang kung ganyan pa rin reaksyon mo pag nakita mo yon."

"Bakit ano ba si Hyejoo?" Tanong ni Jinsol

"Tao malamang." Sagot ni Sooyoung

"Nagtatanong ng maayos eh. Napakasama mo talaga Apple." Natawa si Haseul sa sinabi ni Jinsol.

"Sabi nang wag akong tatawaging Apple eh!"

"Ate Apple andito na kami." Bati ni Hyejoo habang nasa likod naman niya ang bestfriend niya. 

Sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Apple- ay Sooyoung pala.

"Choerry? I didn't know na dito ka pala mag-aaral." Pagtataka ni Haseul.

"Sorry di ko na nasabi sa inyo." 

"It's okay!"

"Choerry Pie Picache nga po pala." Pakilala niya sa lahat.

"Pikachu?" Tanong ni Jinsol.

"Bobo, Picache raw." Sabi naman ni Hyejoo. 

"Luh, close tayo? pareho kayo ni Apple ha."

Hindi mapigilan ni Jungeun na tumingin sa gawi nila Haseul.

"Nako! Baka matunaw na yan!" Asar ni Jiwoo. Hindi nalang siya pinansin ni Jungeun at nagpatuloy nalang siya sa pagkain, ngunit di pa rin niya mapigilang isipin ang dalaga. _JUSKO PO HASEUL, WHY NAMAN GANON?_

At tuluyan na ngang na inlab si Jungeun kay Haseul. 


End file.
